This Background is intended to provide the basic context of this patent application and it is not intended to describe a specific problem to be solved.
Home automation systems are becoming more popular both as a convenience and as an energy-saving mechanism. The use of home automation equipment to turn off unneeded lights and appliances, adjust thermostats even on a room-by-room basis as needed or based on outside weather conditions all contribute to a reduction in energy consumption and corresponding cost saving. The addition of smoke detectors, door/window position sensors, glass break detectors, and even water sensors, add the ability to monitor the status of a home or business with respect to different emergency situations. The combination of control points and sensors creates a virtually limitless palette of options for home automation. However, programming these various actuators and sensors or even knowing what conditions to monitor may require professional help, extensive training, or time consuming experimentation.